


最尴尬的重逢

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [21]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 监狱梗后续的一个小恶搞两个人婚后度假到酒店玩角色扮演婚外出轨当情趣，结果被失联多年的弟弟撞见误会的悲剧故事。暗示Solo攻。





	最尴尬的重逢

Braxton先看见了那个男人。

他和那人差不多前后脚抵达酒店，Braxton从车里钻出来，抬头确认了一下名字，然后把行李交给了服务人员，走向前台时另一个男人也从另一边走了出去。他们互相看了一眼，Braxton做了个手势表示礼让。那人回给他一个礼节性的浅笑，然后转向前台。

“我想查一下我的房间预定，是我太太预定的，对，情侣套房，”他报了个名字，“对，我太太取消了行程，没关系，还是照原来的预定好的客房服务，三十分钟后送香槟上去。”

他拿着房卡离开了，但并没有走向客房电梯，而是走进大堂酒吧。Braxton注意到他一边走一边取下了原本戴在手上的婚戒，不禁露出一个讽刺的笑容。看来这位今晚是要另外找个伴去陪他享用那瓶香槟了。

他很快也拿到了房卡，在等电梯的时候又朝大堂酒吧那边扫了一眼，从他的位置正好能看见刚才那人靠在吧台边上，就算Braxton再看不起他也要承认，那家伙其实长得不错，相貌英俊，仪表堂堂，衣着品味也不俗，只可惜是一个衣冠禽兽。Braxton正暗自鄙夷着，就看见他开始行动了。

他走过的地方也引来了一些打量的目光，但他并没有在那几个面露暧昧笑容的女士面前停步，而是一直走到更里面，一个身形高大的男子坐在阴影里。

不但是个出轨渣男，还是个深柜出轨渣男，Braxton真实叹为观止了。那个坐着的男子很快站起来，目测至少能有一米九，比那个出轨男高出半个头不止，身材也比他明显要健壮厚实。

哇，哥们口味还挺重，Braxton想，他的电梯来了，Braxton最后瞟了一眼，这一眼他就抽不回来了，那个男人已经走到了光亮处，那张面无表情的脸就算化了灰Braxton也能认得出来。Braxton呆若木鸡地看着自家十年没见的亲哥就这么被那个衣冠禽兽领着进了另一侧的电梯。

电梯关上了，Braxton才反应过来，他火速冲进了自己这头的电梯，一拳捶下按键，他刚才看到那个男人的房间号，就算双方都是你情我愿的成年人行为也好，他可绝对不能让那种已婚渣男骗他哥的炮。

但他还是慢了一步，或者该说那一对动作也实在太快了，Braxton冲出电梯，好容易撬开了房门，正想再往里冲，就听见里面已经砰砰砰发出床撞墙的声音，他妈的居然已经现场开干了。

你们他妈的是不是也太快了点，Braxton简直要气死了，他妈的连前戏都没有的吗？

这也把他推到了另一个非常尴尬的位置，他想着是不是自己该先退出去等他们搞完再回来，十年不见了第一面就听他哥的现场也有点太诡异了，但要等他们搞完了，那他的阻止根本没意义了，不过说回来，听听里面干得热火朝天的动静，现在无论他做什么都没意义了。

他暗自认了，打算走人，就在这时候，那个衣冠禽兽开口了。

“亲爱的，你可真棒，你一直都在等我是不是？”他气喘吁吁的，完全是那种男人在快感中脑子没剩下多少的声音，“你还先把自己扩张好了，噢，我可真没想到。天，在你里面感觉可真好。”

本已经想走的Braxton听到这里立即又气得七窍生烟了，他妈的他哥居然还是被人压在下面的。

一阵湿漉漉的声音，大概是他们接了个吻。Braxton则在满地找趁手的杀人灭口武器，他这次度假没随身带一把AK47实在太失策了。

“我还担心你会不喜欢这样呢，看来你相当期待啊。”那个禽兽还在喋喋不休，喘息声和撞墙声也还在继续，“你看你把我夹得这么紧……你是在害羞吗，Chris，哦，亲爱的，你真可爱，想想看下次我要是把你绑在事务所里会怎样……我一定会好好回馈你这次的努力——”

Braxton终于看中了角落里一个装饰花瓶，他把那玩意往墙上一砸，握住剩下那半就一脚踹开了房门，脑子里慢了一秒才回放起最后那句话是什么意思：

“你们他妈认识的？”

他眼前是两个黑洞洞的枪口。瞬间就已经抱在一起滚到床里侧并且掏枪上膛瞄准一气呵成的那对也瞪着他。

“……Braxton？”他哥说。那个衣冠禽兽——现在没衣服了只能算是禽兽了——看看他又看看Braxton。

“谁来跟我说一下这是怎么回事？”

End


End file.
